1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clips that are designed to snap over interior automobile sun visors and hold items available for a motorist to use. Most of these items include sunglasses, note pads, auto registration slips, cigarette packages and the like. The present invention is particularly designed to snap over an automobile sun visor for holding a moist snuff container and other similar items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many types of snap on clips for automobile visors shown in past art patents and available in the market place, no specialty clips in accordance with the present invention are seen. Automobile visor clips usually include such items as framed license holders and clip-on mirror attachments. As the area between the top surface of an automobile visor and the inside upholstering of the car is comparably small, clips that hold other than flat items must be specially designed or arranged to hold items on the down side of the visor when the visor is in the up position.